


Valentine's Gift

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie and Nick get the best gift on Valentine's day they could ever want, what's better then a baby?





	Valentine's Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TooManyShips7572](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyShips7572/gifts).



> Their baby's name is for my partner in crime 😘

Ellie stared at her husband and the small baby sleeping peacefully in his arms and felt her heart fill with so much love. 

“She looks like you.” She whispered.

Nick let out a scoff. “Are you kidding? She looks just like you except for the hair and the slightly darker skin tone.” 

Ellie rolled her eyes. “She's all her daddy.

A grin formed on his lips. “Let's hope at least her personality is all you.”

“Now that I agree with you on.” Ellie giggled. “One of you is enough.”

Nick glared playfully at her but couldn't help smiling again as their daughter made a little noise in her sleep before settling again. 

“God I love her so much already.” Ellie whispered, reaching over to lightly run a finger across her tiny hand. 

“Same.” Nick said, looking at Ellie with so much emotion she felt her stomach flutter as if they haven't been together for two years. 

“I wonder how many of them are out in the waiting room.” Ellie said with a laugh.

Nick shook his head amused. “Well I haven't heard any yelling yet.”

They shared another laugh as they remembered the day before. Their friends and family made such a ruckus that the doctor had kicked them all out to the waiting room and gave them strict hours on visiting in the room except for Ellie's parents and Lucia. Even her brothers didn't dare go against the doctors orders, something about a glare that made Gibbs’ glare look like a kitten which amused Nick and Ellie endlessly.

But it seemed as of everyone had already fallen in love with the newest Torres.

Allieanna Kelly Torres was already stealing the hearts of people around her. 

Even Gibbs practically melted in a puddle when he held her for the first time, though it probably didn't help that they had told him right before that they gave her Kelly as a middle name in honor of his daughter. 

It wasn't hard at all coming up with that. Both of them had remembered that Christmas watching the baby, looking at Kelly's bassinet and ornaments on the tree. 

Gibbs, the one person who was disapproving of their relationship for the longest time, was their biggest supporter when they announced Ellie was pregnant and they were getting married. If anyone had anything negative to say, Gibbs was right there glaring at them to shut their mouths. 

“You know, it was one hell of a Valentine's day.” Ellie said with a chuckle.

Nick made a noise of agreement. “Best Valentine's day we could ever ask for.” 

Ellie smiled and nodded.

“But-” Nick smirked. “Don't think this gets you out of giving me a gift.”

Ellie gaped at him. “I literally pushed your baby out on Valentine's day, that's a big gift!”

“You didn't  _ mean _ to give me Allie for Valentine's day.” Nick said in a teasing tone. 

Ellie groaned and tossed her head back against the pillows. “Aw come on! You're so difficult!”

He snickered and shrugged the best he could with a still sleeping Allie in his arms, it seemed she was taking after her mom when it came to sleep. 

“Sucks for you babe, I want my gift.”

“Oh shove it Nick.”

He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing loudly. 

“Did I tell you I love you today?”

Ellie huffed. “If you weren't holding her I'd hit you.”

“Baby protection, I like it.”

“I hate you.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
